Harry Potter Liam Windsor 1
by Hoshiz
Summary: Harry Potter and all other accociated logos and names are property of J.K.Rowling. [My fanfic of Harry Potter, me being Liam.]


**chapter 1**

It was a cold night on Private Drive. Everybody was asleep, and it was unusually warm for that time of year. It was a neighborhood where all of the houses lined up, one by one, and looked the same, inside and out. The people were no different. The lantern posts at the end of each driveway began to light slowly. A distinguishable figure was approaching. He wore a long, white beard, and a tall, pointy hat. He was approaching another figure, that appeared to be holding something.

"Albus, I think he would be safer somewhere else"

The man stopped and stared.

"No, it must be here."

The woman approached the door of one of the apartments and set the mysterious object down. It was an infant, wrapped in a blanket. Then, a strange light appeared in the sky, and got larger gradually, like it was landing.

"Hagrid, dear friend, I didn't think you would make it here"

"Albus, keep it down, you don't want to wake the muggles up, do you?"

The light was the light of a motorcycle, and it appeared to have been flying.

"Sorry I was late" the man said, stepping off of the bike.

"We are ready to go now, Albus and I." the woman said.

"Oi yeah then, get on."

The two figures in the dark got onto the bike and flew up into the sky until they were no longer visible.

Thirteen years later, the infant had grown.

"Liam!" a voice said, as I awoke from my slumber.

"Liam! Get up and out!" she said, with a pounding on the door. I sat up in my, well, 'area', and turned on the light. I lived under the stairs, Donny got the only bedroom besides my aunt and uncle.

"Liam!"

"I am up!" I yelled.

"Get out of there before I drag you out!" she yelled. I opened the door to under the stairway and stood up outside of it. This house was so barren, the walls white with wooden floors. Pictures of Donny everywhere.

Speaking of which, he just 'happened' to walk by, and hit me on the way. Funny thing was, I am bigger then him, yet he has the audacity to hit me every day. I can't hit back, or there will be no dinner for three days. The stairs were in the hallway next to the front door. I stood up, and walked into the kitchen. My aunt Mary and uncle Vincent were sitting, eating breakfast. Donny was in the living room, playing some sort of video game. The violent ones of course.

"Well, sit down then" said my uncle Vincent. He was a plump man with a lazy eye and graying hair. Neither of them were pleasant at all. Aunt Mary was to thin with a gaunt face and bony hands. Like a witch. I didn't believe in 'magic'. It was a sin in the household, and they wouldn't tell me why.

I sat down, and stared at my plate. It was pretty much a sunny side up egg with a strip of bacon. Skimpy. As usual. I didn't mind. I ate it in a matter of seconds.

"Donny, will you be a dear and go get the post?" said my aunt Mary.

"No!" he yelled back.

"Now, Donny, don't you want your weekly present?"

"Yes Mother"

"Then be a dear and get the post!" she yelled. He walked outside, to the mailbox, and started shouting, running, and eventually, fell on his face. I laughed, but Aunt Mary snapped at me to stop.

"Liam got a letter!" Donny ran in shouting.

"Let me see!" I yelled. I ripped it out of his hands. The return address said 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. With a puzzled look on my face, I opened the letter cautiously.

_Dear Mr. Liam Windsor,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies and equipment needed. School begins on September 1st. We hope to see you there._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva NcGonagall_

_Minerva McGonaggall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

At first, I thought this to be nothing more then a prank.

"Give me that!" my uncle snapped. He read it over, and looked at Aunt Mary. He tore the letter in half, and threw it on the floor.

"I don't understand" I said in confusion. Then there was a loud bang on the door. Everybody looked. The door knocked down. Uncle Vincent jumped startled. A large man walked in, at least 6 feet tall, with a long, black beard.

"Meh god, Liam, is that you'?" the giant said. I stared at him.

"How.. Do you know my name?" I asked in fear. The giant man walked into the kitchen.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Asked my uncle Vincent in fear.

"I recon im heer to give yeh a letter"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Call me Hagrid".


End file.
